Stealing Back the Past: Mask of Pain
by Dynnzel
Summary: A sequal. Link and his siblings have finaly made it back to their time only with a broken Master Sword and the future lands of Hyrule infested by darkness. The battles break out between magic and machine.


**Wow, I didn't get the sequel up as soon as I thought I would. Sorry ladies and gents I had a school crisis and I'm still busy with other things. So update speeds may vary. Short beginning chapter, but they'll get longer.**

**Chapter 1:**

It didn't seem real.

The entire capitol of Hyrule had been laid to ruins. Pits of fire where homes once stood spewed oily black smoke. Bodies lay mutilated all over, shadows slinked under cover awaiting their next prey. They all had waited so long, so long to be released from the bonds that had tied them to break. Blood would stain the ground and flood the rivers until every soul was gone. Even the sky seemed to bleed, as red lightning broke through the dark clouds that blocked all light from entering the city.Most people didn't make it out of the city. Only those that had known of the secret places were able to survive the first wave.

Link sat near the small broken window, only just peeking out to keep an eye on the streets below. It had only been a full day since they'd left the Temple of Time. The screams had ceased, the darkness thickened and the sense of loss continued to fill him. Despite having no real ties to living here… there went his economy. There would be no pick pocketing or thieving jobs now. And that sure did irk Link that his job was out, all because of his past coming back to bite him in the butt. Right now, he could care less about his destiny as long as it dragged him out of this city alive.

Link glanced over at his sleeping brother and sister. And of course Avvi and Nikai along with him.

Something stirred below. In the short time of this invasion, Link had learned to identify Hylean shadow from the enemy. The enemy stalked, a Hylean scrambled for their life. This one stalked for prey but it didn't seem to bright and didn't think to look up… though from what Link could see it had no face. The shadow slinked through the debris, occasionally sniffing the air. Link waited till he was sure it'd moved on before waking his siblings.

Without words he signaled them it was time to go. Each of them was still drained by the effects of being in the past. They were lucky they'd made it this far from the temple. Cell phones didn't work anymore since the poles had been destroyed. Kai'd found the Internet still worked but they didn't have time to wait. Despite being exhausted the persevered, absolutely refusing to give up. This determination drove them to think beyond the limits of their bodies. Focusing only on that point of survival: getting out.

The trio had a few close calls but otherwise made it out without detection. Right where the outskirts began the darkness began to recede, as if a little hesitant to proceed. None of them spoke to each other till they were miles out. They stood on top of a hill and looked back at the ruined capitol. It was so quiet… like the eye of a storm.

Avvi pointed, "Brothers. Look."

It was very subtle, but a dark mist spiraled up where the temple was. Their sharp eyes saw humanoid figures gliding through the mist, more ghosts than anything else. It seemed ironic that such evil could be emanating that which had been holy to the people.

"What's the plan now, nii-san?" Kai looked up at his older brother. Link didn't answer at first, only sighed. Anger bubbled up within his core, just pure frustration at all their misfortune. It seemed the Lady Luck of thieves had turned her back on them.

Just as his anger rose, it died away cold. Leaving an emptiness that he couldn't fill with anything. Again he breathed deep, "Right now we need to R&R. We won't be able to make up any stable plan while being this tired."

Avvi leaned against Link, her legs feeling wobbly, "But where are we going to go? I'd rather die than go to Mitchell."

Link turned his back on the city and pointed in the distance, "The Kokiri Forest. If the old magic defenses are still strong enough, the fairies would take us in… I hope."

"I sure hope so." Kai grunted. The chill running up and down his spine was starting to annoy him. He hated these creeping feelings cause that meant something bad was always going to happen. The siblings bounced their hover boards off the ground and hopped on as they opened. All seeking to put distance between their hides and the death that sought them.


End file.
